The beginning
by DorkWithADagger
Summary: Chrisitina Roberts has no idea what she has gotten herself into when she decided to become a wrestler.


(I still haven't come up with a name for it.)  
  
Sorry about not fixing it up more...I just don't have time. I am working on so many different projects right now.... ^_^ P.S. This is my first fic so bear with me.  
  
Hello my name is Christina Roberts, but my friends call me Christi. I am twenty-three years old and I work for the WWF. I have Emerald Green hair, around my waist and deep sapphire Blue eyes. I stand at about 5' 6" and weigh 135. It all started one day when I was searching the Internet for a wrestling school that was affordable. Finally, after what seemed hours of looking I found a school. The name of it was "Mae's House of Pain."  
  
The day after I signed up I packed and got in to my cozy Honda Civic, DX, and headed off. I made it to the school about 2:00 p.m. I went up to the front desk and told the person my name; since there were only twenty-five people that signed up we were in small room. I went into the room and saw a bunch of guys walking toward a locker room, I noticed it was a men's locker room. So I just figured that the other door was a women's locker room. I went into the door of the "Women's locker room," and saw that there were no other women in the room. The moment I left the locker room, I saw a bunch of guys, and rolled my eyes at them. The first person that came to greet me was the owner of the school, Mae Young. Apparently she was a wrestler at one point for the WWF. She said, "Do not worry about the guys; don't let them hassle you." I went over to my own little corner and wrapped my neon yellow wrist-tape on my arm and all the way to my forearm. I just finished when Al Snow said,  
"Alright everybody get in a line." (He was our trainer) I was the last in line, and realized it was better that I was in the back. The first routine was the basic bump practice. I rolled off the mat grinning, seeing as how I was the only one to land the bump right. I was so happy.  
  
I went to my car and was confronted by a gang. The leader says, "Well, well, well what do we have here?" I tried to walk around them but they stopped me. "Let me pass." "Why should we?" said the head of the gang. "I am warning you, if you do not let me pass then you will suffer the consequences." I was really starting to get scared. I was getting my mace ready. I backed up and bumped into somebody, I thought the person was with gang. I turned around and stared up to a handsome, blonde man that looked around twenty-one or twenty-two. "If you want to keep your heads you'd better leave her alone." He said in a beautiful southern accent. I realized that he was from the school. He bent down reaching for my keys. "Thanks for helping me." "No prob." I just couldn't get over his green eyes. "Come on Jeff!" I looked past him and saw an equally handsome man about the same age maybe a couple years ahead of him. He had black hair with Blonde highlights. "Jeff, is it?" "Yeah." He said  
really sheepishly. "Well, Jeff my name is Christi." "Its nice to meet you, Christi." "Its nice to meet you too," I said. "Coming Matt!" He shouted as if he was mad. "Got to go, see you tomorrow?" "Ok, see you then." "Bye."  
  
On the ride home all I could think about was those two. Matt and Jeff. I got home and went straight to bed. All I did was toss and turn all night; I got about four hours of sleep. The next day I drove to the school and I was early. I had time to kill so I went looking around the building. I started by looking at the offices. I had a lot of dreams and other thoughts, about how it would be to work for the WWF. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, and the person scared me have to death. "Gees Al, you scared me half to death." "Sorry, just thought you would like to go out to dinner after school." "I'll think about it." I decided since maybe those guys would come around again I might as well. "Al," "Yea?" "Sure, I'll go." "Cool, I'll pick you up at about 7:00 p.m., ok?" "Yea, ok"  
  
I picked up my bag and went to the locker room. When I got there I put on my black pants and my WWF T-shirt, it was of D-Generation X. I put on my wrist tape. I walked out and got in the ring and into the stance that Al taught us. As I was practicing I didn't realize that people were coming in, and were watching me. I was doing all sorts of wrestling moves that I had taught myself way back when I was 14. The guys start talking to each other, "Hey, look at what Neon can do!" "Yea, she's been holding out on us." "Maybe, she doesn't want to hurt all of you wimps?" "Yea, well what about you Adam?" "You think she can beat you?" "Hells, No!" "Well show us then." I turn around with a spinning heel kick. I hit a guy right in the chest and he goes down. "Oh my god, I'm sorry!" "Yea, its ok." "So why didn't you tell us you knew how to fight." "Well, I don't know." I said. "Well, if you think you can beat me, then try." "I never said that I could beat you." "Well, I am the best here  
and I want to see how good you are." "Ok," I said. "Watch and learn little girl." Oh, I hate it when people call me little girl. He comes at me and try's to spear me, but misses. I round house kick him out of the ring. "Umffff," he says as he flys out of the ring. "Oops sorry, want me to go easy on you?" Laughter burst throughout the entire building. "That's it you're going down." He actually managed to tackle me and all he did was stare at me. I finally pushed him off we both started laughing. We walked around in a circle like jungle cats. I jumped on top of him and pinned both of his arms down so he couldn't get up and I was looking him straight in the eyes trying not to laugh. "Ahumh, Ahumh." I got off of him and saw Al standing there looking really pissed off. "What's up Al?" He grabbed my arm and took me to a corner. "What do you think your doing?" "I was tackling Adam." "Oh," Al said. "Why?" "Because you are my girlfriend, and I do not want you to hang around him." "I  
don't give a crap what you don't want me to do, I can hang around anybody I want, and for your information I am not your girlfriend," I screamed at Al. At that point he came after me. I closed my eyes waiting for a collision, but it did not happen. I opened my eyes and saw Jeff holding Al by the shirt. "If you hurt her, you will pay with your head!" (Does he always say head?) I was totally pissed. Adam came up behind me, and grabbed me and led me towards the other guys. "Are you ok?" "Yeah, now that was weird." "Why? You totally kicked butt!" "Well, I am not supposed to be yelling at my boss." "Well, at least you still kicked butt." "I want to train you now, and everybody else for that matter." "Ok." " I've been in this school for two years and I can teach everybody and anybody." "So what your saying is that I will have to listen to you instead of Al?" "Yea." "Like that will ever happen." "I would like you to meet me after school in the office." "Why?" "It's a surprise."  
"Ok." Adam taught us a new trick to use, instead of getting hit with a clothesline; you duck and jump, which causes the person to become confused. That was the last thing we had to today, so after my turn I went to the locker room and got changed.  
  
I went out to the office and waited for Adam. After five minutes he came out looking handsome as ever. (Oh, did I forget to mention he was to die for?) "I would like you to come with me to Vince McMahon's office." "Why?" "I am going to apply for a position." "What?" "Are you for real?" "Yea, I am, and I thought if I make it you could maybe be my...valet?" I just stood there stunned. "Yes, of course." "Good, then when we go I will pick you up at your apartment around 2:00p.m." "Yea, sure...wait, what do I wear?" "Whatever you want." "Alright." "See you at 2:00." On the ride home I stopped to call my best friend, her name is Chrissy Tains. *Ring* Pick up Chrissy. "Hello?" "Chrissy, this is Christi you will not believe what just happened..." "What?" "I am going to Vince McMahon's office today at 2:00, and I am going to apply for a position as a valet." "Cool, oh my god, I wish I could come." I hung up the phone with her.  
  
I got home and there was a message on my answering machine. I pressed talk. "Christi this is Jeff.... Oh god, I guess what I called for was that I have to tell you that I am leaving and not coming back to school." "Oh my god, I can't believe he is leaving...wait a minute how did he get my number?" "I will try to keep in touch with you... but I can not guarantee anything...bye!" I will never see Jeff again. I hadn't even known him that well. Right after the message stopped somebody knocked on my door "Hold on, hold on" I opened the door, and there stood Adam in his sunglasses with that freaky grin of his. "Oh, hi Adam." "Hey, you ready?" "Yea, give me a couple of minutes, would you like to come in." I shut the door behind him and made a mad dash for the bathroom. I got my makeup on and put my sparkle tank top on. I walked out to see Adam sitting comfortably on my couch watching television. "So, I see you've made yourself right at home?" "Yeah, I love flat TV's." "Me too,  
that's the reason I got one." "Ready?" "Yeah, lets go." He led me out to his Mustang Convertible. "Whoa, where did you get this from?" "Well, it was my dads and he passed it on to me through his will." "Oh, I am so sorry." " Lets get going." We drove for about five hours and in the middle of the drive I fell asleep. "Wake Wakie, time to eat eggs and bacie." Said Adam. "I'm up I'm up." We walked up to a building that was monstrous. When we got inside there was a door that said Vince McMahon. Adam knocked on it, and a voice from inside said, "Come in." "Mr. McMahon, I am Adam Copeland and this is Christina Roberts." "Ah, yes the one I spoke on the phone earlier today." "Yes, I would like to apply for the position of a WWF superstar." "Well, I would have to see how you wrestle, and how about you Christina?" "I would like to apply for the position of valet." "Ok, well when the trainer gets done I will send Veronica to go over your resume`." "Go to the stairs down to the right  
and there will be the locker rooms, you can go in and meet some of the valets and female wrestlers if you like, Adam you come with me."  
  
I walked out of the room and found the stairs. I walk down them, as I walk I say to myself my dream is becoming a reality. But this can't be reality; this has to be a dream. That's when I wake up and get hit in the head with the door leading out to the locker rooms. I thought it was a security guy or something, but it ended up being Chris Jericho "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you." I wonder who she is. I have never seen her around here. "Oh, its ok." "No, really let me make it up to you?" "You don't have to." "On the contrary I do, I mean a beautiful woman such as yourself needs to be with Y2J!" "So I see, well maybe if you got ego reduction to remove some of that ego I would think about it." With that I left. 'Oh my god, I have never been rejected before.' 'I need to learn how to talk to people.' I go past a row of tables and chairs that seem to last forever in the small corridor. I stop to look at one of the rooms on the way down the hall. I say the name out loud,  
"The Rock." "That's me, the 'Great One' the best damn WWF superstar there is." "No, the only thing that is great is your ego!" "How dare you speak to the Great One like that!"? "I can speak like that to anyone." "Yeah right, what are you doing here?" "I am applying for a position as a valet." "Oh a valet huh," "You could be my valet." "I already promised someone I would be his valet, that is if he makes it." "Well if he doesn't then you can be my valet." After The Rock said that to me I walked off. I hate guys like that. They are so rude. Even though I think that what The Rock says to people is amusing he shouldn't act like that all the time. He is very funny, when he talks about Triple H's voice. I was totally involved in talking to myself that I didn't notice Adam standing there shaking hands with Vince McMahon by the entrance to the ring. I walked up to Adam and asked him if he made it, "Yo Adam, did you make it?" "I...MADE IT!" I screamed, "OMG! Adam that is SO cool!" We  
started jumping around and hugging. Vince McMahon had already left to get the contracts. "So I get to be your valet?" Adam replied, "Yea...but then they are going to see about you being involved in the action." "That would reek of coolnosity!" "Hey, that sounds cool, I might want to use that in promo's!" "For real? You would really do that?" "Of course, what are buds for?" I smiled at him and we walked to Vince McMahon's office. Just as we made it to Mr. McMahon's door he came out with two contracts in his hands. "Here you go Ms. Roberts, Mr. Copeland." "Thank you sir," we both said in unison. I cracked a giggle. He gave us each a pen and offered his back to sign them on. "Mr. McMahon," "Please call me Vince!" "Umm Vince are you sure you want us to use your back?" "Of course I see an investment in the both of you, and plus I treat all of my employees like family!" We both signed the contracts and Vince asked a security guard to take us to the locker rooms for prep.  
  
On the walk Adam and I started chatting. "Adam this is so cool." "Yea I know!" The guard led us down a hallway. We stopped at a door that said locker rooms. I looked at Adam and smiled nervously. I thought to myself, oh man here I go. I was off in my own little world thinking when Adam hit me in the back of the head. "Hey! That hurt, Adam your going to get it!" Then I realized that it wasn't him, it was somebody that opened the door in the back of me. "It wasn't me Christi!" "Then who was it?" "I'm sorry, did I hurt ya'll?" I know that voice. It's... its...Jeff! "JEFF!" "CHRISTI!" We both looked shocked. Then we hugged. "Oh my goodness..." "This is so cool!" While we were having our little reunion Adam was looking on with jealousy in his eyes. "Christi, we have to get going to look around the locker rooms." He said in a flat tone. "Well, I can take you guys if you want me to." "That would be great Jeff." Adam mumbled something under his breath, and made a face. I elbowed him  
in the stomach. "Ow! What was that for?" I whispered to him, "he's just being nice, now you be nice." "I don't have to be nice." I elbowed him again. "OW, Christi stop it!" "Then you stop acting like a child!" "Are you guys ready?" "Yes." We walked into the locker room and Jeff showed us around the locker room and introduced us to some of the superstars. He introduced us to Prince Albert, Droz, Farooq, Stone Cold, and then last but not least The Rock. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my soon to be valet." I rolled my eyes. Adam looked kind of uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, but this is the man I had promised, and he will be a wrestler here in a couple of weeks." Adam's face brightened. *Adam's point of view I figured she would go for The Rock, but why me? She is beautiful though isn't she? What am I doing talking to myself? This is crazy! All right I'm a little edgy. End of Adam's Point of View* "That's it! My wrestling name could be Edgy!" "Jeez Adam you scared me half to death,  
how about Edge instead?" Boy she is smart! "Yea, you keep on coming up with ideas for my career, I might have to quit and let you take over!" He chuckled. "Quit it, your going to make me blush!" Jeff replied, "You look cute when you blush." I blushed. "See? HAHAH." I playfully slapped him in the back of the head. "Ow!" Everybody saw the look on Jeff's face and started cracking up. I was laughing so hard I was turning red. "Ok, that's enough guys, I might die from laughing too hard!" "I am the Great One and I must say, you guys are too much, see ya!" The Rock left and one by one they all started dropping like flies. Soon there was only Adam, Jeff and I. I turned to Adam and said, "Hey Adam I am going to use the restroom, and I will be right back." "Alright but hurry up." Jeff spoke, "Do you want me to show you?" "Nah, I think I can find it, be right back."  
  
*Sorry for not putting chapters into this. But, who cares right? It's just a fictional story! I wish it wasn't though. LOL! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my story so far! 


End file.
